Blood of a Fox
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: For Solid Snake's Soldier. DuringMGS1. Liquid's blood on his chest isn't his own. The blood on his brother's hands, however...
1. Blood of a Fox

**Ha. First try in this fandom. This is what happens when I think WAY too hard.**

**And I don't own Metal Gear Solid. Kind of glad I don't, either. XD**

* * *

Blood of a Fox

The roar of Metal Gear REX could be heard throughout the whole facility. As Snake watched the giant creature fall, Stinger in his hand, he saw it stumble and stop for a moment in front of him. The man didn't move, his eyes interlocking with Liquid's. Brother stared at brother for a split second, no words passing between them. The feeling between both of them was clear- hatred and loathing.

But there was also a sort of triumphant gleam.

And suddenly, the machine exploded in a hail of fire.

Snake felt his body being lurched up and slam into the opposite wall as fire began to engulf the massive nuclear device. There was a loud screeching of metal against granite as REX's side arm met the concrete. It fell down on one knee, half of it nearly leaning up against the side wall. Miraculously enough, none of the flames reached the cockpit, and this gave Liquid the opportunity to jump out of the fiery mass of metal.

Unfortunately for Snake, that meant he was still alive.

As the mercenary faded into unconsciousness, he saw his brother walking towards him, unharmed from the ordeal that he had just went through. _'Did I win the battle?'_ he thought blearily, _'or lose the war…?'_

Darkness embraced him, and he thought of nothing more.

* * *

Liquid smirked and watched his brother nod off as if he were falling asleep in class. He looked back at the wreckage and turned to Snake, pondering and standing over him. He looked so uptight in all that gear and sneaking suit material. If he was really going to beat him, well then, he may as well give him a fighting chance. The unknowingly superior sibling bent down and picked up his brother, wincing. _'How much does this idiot carry with him anyway?'_ he thought.

Nope, this wasn't going to work. Snake was way too heavy with all his equipment on. With an exasperated sigh, Liquid set him back down and began to slowly peel off his outfit. First came the guns, which he tossed off to the side. Then the grenades, which he also threw aside. He chuckled lightly and brushed some hair out of his face. And now, all he had to do was to strip his brother of his pride- or his sneaking suit.

The latter sounded much more preferable.

Quickly, Liquid slipped the suit off of Snake, folding it up as best as he could and tossing it near his other equipment. He knew that Snake adored the bandana around his head, and he allowed it to stay. Call it a sick and twisted brotherly love, if you will, but the blonde wanted to make sure Snake still had a _little_ bit of his dignity when listening to the real story of what had happened so many years back.

He picked up the raven-haired male and walked towards the hulking machine, his mind racing. Liquid could not wait to tell Snake the real story of what had happened, not the pathetic lies the pentagon had been feeding him all these years and various missions he had been on. He knew that Snake would be surprised and would hopefully accept all of this new info with open arms, but the gnawing voice in the back of Liquid's mind told him it may as well had been for naught. He ignored this, though, and began to ascend upon REX's back, carrying his brother in his arms.

They were so alike, and yet they were so different. Liquid and Snake may have been blood bothers, but they were fighting for completely different sides. If only Liquid had managed to convince him _sooner_ rather than later about the lies and the truths that were supposed to be told…

The walk was taking much longer than he expected. Liquid looked down towards the ground and snarled softly to himself. It would take many more minutes to get up REX, and he knew he didn't have that kind of time. He set down Snake and walked back down the large Metal Gear's back, looking at where he had killed Fox only moments before.

A smile spread across his face. Yes. That would be perfect.

He leapt down off the leg of the creature and landed next to the blood spread across the concrete. REX's foot had taken Gray Fox's body and dragged it across the floor, leaving a trail of skin and red liquid. He smirked at the memory and knelt down next to a small pool of blood that had managed to gather near his leg. He dipped two of his fingers in the puddle and looked at it. The blood worthy of a fox- surely he must have had much pride in his blood, his ability to act in the battlefield.

He took his fingers and rubbed them on his torso, creating smudge-like marks and painting the blood of his slain foe like one creates a masterpiece. Liquid dipped his finger in once more and made a swift movement across his features. The blood was still wet, fresh from the kill.

He smiled. Yes- fresh from the death of one of his brother's friends.

Liquid looked at the leg or REX and ran up it, arriving at his brother's body in mere seconds. He picked up Snake and continued his walk up the creature of nuclear war. And in a mere ten minutes, he was on top of the beast's ugly head. Liquid set Snake down and looked around.

He pulled out a piece of leather rope from his pocket- he knew it had to come in use sometime- and sat up his genetic inferior and tying his hands behind his back. Snake had to hear everything. The _Les Enfants Terribles_ project, the genome soldiers, all of it.

He stepped back and walked in front of him, crossing his arms and surveying the damage. The Defense Secretary would bound to show up any moment.

A moan escaped from Snake's lips. Liquid smiled.

It was time.

His voice was cocky. "Sleeping late as usual, eh, Snake?"

* * *

**And I leave it at that. It was my first attempt at this sort of thing. Hope you kind of… liked it, I guess. Reviews are taken. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Blood of Retaliation

**Some sort of invisible force pushed me to continue this. I dunno what's going to become of this in the future. Who knows if I'll expand it again…**

**-points to** Solid Snake's Soldier- **I blame you. In all sincere forms of flattery, I blame you.**

**I'm taking a much DIFFERENT route than TTS did. After the beginning lines of Liquid, there is a completely new thing that Snake brings up. And this goes into a new sort of battle. Something that Snake has worth fighting for—not to save Meryl, but to prove he's worth something so much more than a clone. Kind of... -.-;**

* * *

Blood of Retaliation

"That's why I'll follow what my genes tell me. And then I'm going to go beyond. In order to break the curse of my heritage."

Liquid twirled his wrist slightly, hearing a crack and smirking to himself. Snake stared at Liquid's back, shaking his head slightly and narrowing his eyes. He was crazy, insane. There was no way in hell he had anything close to sanity left in that mind of his.

"And do to that… first I will kill you," the blonde finished softly.

Snake gritted his teeth, straining against the leather rope that bound him against his will. "So then, let me ask you this. How the hell did you survive a Hind crashing and REX blowing up with you inside of it, and why the hell do you have blood on your chest? You didn't have any there before now."

Liquid glanced down at his chest and smiled, touching the blood and rubbing it on his fingertips. He could feel the substance stick to the pads of his fingers, his lips curling into a casual grin. "Oh, so you care now? Mmm. Didn't seem to bother you before, brother. Why so curious now?" He shrugged innocently. "Ah well, the reason for your curiosity doesn't matter to me. You care to know?"

Snake blinked and strained once more. Something was wrong. Something was amiss. He didn't know what to say besides grunting and trying to pull free of the leather rope around his hands. Liquid walked behind him and chuckled, undoing the bonds around his hands and throwing the piece of rope over the edge. Snake rubbed his wrists and looked at Liquid, confused. "What are you trying to pull?"

"I figured I'd give you a chance to live out your last moments before you realize that you are nothing but a clone. You're as worthless as I am." Liquid paced for a moment. "Besides, it wouldn't matter to you anyways what others thought. Being one of the most powerful soldiers to man means more than being a worthless piece of _shit._"

Snake stood up slowly and winced as blood rushed to his legs. He didn't know how long her had been sitting for, but it must have been a little while. He rubbed his wrists more and glared at his brother again. "Answer the question."

Liquid sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not pulling anything. I'm merely saying that you will never be what Gray Fox was. There will never be a time when you will look at yourself in the mirror and be able to call yourself worthy of the codename Fox. No, you will always be a snake- forever cursed to live on the ground and be under everyone else. This curses us both, and we will never live up to be anything! Don't you see? Your efforts to stop me are useless! They always have been."

_'Fox…'_ The word echoed in Snake's mind for a moment.

"We are nothing! We are clones! We were bred for war and nothing else. Fox was a naturally born gift, except for when he was revived- we were used, toyed with from when we were only babies!"

Snake stopped cold. It suddenly made sense. The blood on his chest, the smugness in his voice at times- it connected right back to Fox. He stared at his brother for several seconds before finally swallowing and shaking his head. "You… you disgusting bastard," he muttered, looking down at the metal floor and feeling adrenaline pump through his veins. "Do you seriously think that will prove you to be superior to everyone?"

The blonde smiled dangerously. "It's proved it already, hasn't it?"

"There's no dignity in killing a natural-born soldier!" Snake spat.

"Then it won't harm nature if I kill you!" Liquid snarled in return.

With that, the blonde ran forward and punched his brother right across the face. Snake felt pain surge through his cheek as he stumbled backwards and balanced himself to stop from falling. He fell back on his right leg and winced, shaking his head and bringing his hands out in front of him. Liquid grinned and followed suit, and soon, both men were watching either other's steps.

It seemed to simulate a deadly dance. If you made one wrong move, you were doomed to either following off REX or becoming hurt in the process of battle. Snake didn't need any more physical wounds as of this moment, nor emotional. He couldn't help but notice Liquid calmly stepping in sync with his own steps. He moved one way, Liquid would follow suit and move the other. There was a frightening pressure filling the air as both men circled for a few more moments.

Snake finally stepped out of harmony and lashed out, striking Liquid in the face. His blood boiled with hatred. He wasn't just a clone- he was more than that. No, he was a human being. Sure, he might not have been a natural human being, but… but goddamnit. _Goddamnt,_ he was a human like every single other person on the planet.

Snake snarled and did a spin-kick right to Liquid's chest, slamming into the spot where he had rubbed the blood. The blonde grimaced and stepped back slightly before realizing that Snake was going on a full-blown assault. Left, right, left, right… before the man knew it, the raven-haired male had connected four blows to the face in quick succession out of sheer aggression. Whether it was destined to be for killing or just for pain was beyond Liquid, but he did know that Snake was ticked.

He was a crazed demon, looking for someone to injure, someone to kill.

Liquid felt blood spurt from his nose as his brother lashed out once more, the fist connected and breaking his nose in the process. The blonde's hand covered his nose and mouth, wincing and falling backwards slightly. He got on his right knee and gave a small chuckle. "Raven was right. You are a demon in battle. It's almost as if nothing can stop you, no matter how hard the other person tries."

Snake clenched his fists even harder. First a clone, now a demon… there was no end to the hatred flowing through his blood right then. He just wanted to pick up Liquid and throw him off the edge. Sweat dripped down his face, anger gripping his chest. He couldn't resist the want to pummel the blonde with everything he had right then and there. He didn't want to resist the urge. Who would want to resist the urge to destroy their enemy who had done so much in such a short amount of time?

Liquid just smiled, showing his teeth, which were now slightly coated in blood. "Do it," he dared quietly.

His brother merely stood there, looking down at his hands. Could he really do it? Was there…

He had been called a clone, not natural, worthless, shit… He'd been lied to for the past twenty-four hours, and he wasn't going to do anything about it? Snake grinded his teeth and looked at his brother, his voice calm. "I can."

The terrorist's eyes widened.

"And I will."

Liquid stumbled back onto his feet, raising his hands in a defensive position. "Not without a fight, you won't," he challenged weakly.

Snake's fist collided with Liquid's jaw. This wasn't for America or for stopping evil in its tracks. This was about the deception he had endured for the whole day, the death he had to witness by someone else's hand. This was for his last hope he clung to, the final piece of friendship that was splattered on his brother's chest. The blood of a fox.

He was about to splatter the blood of retaliation upon the head of Metal Gear REX. And he swore it would not be his own.

He was right.

Blood flew out of Liquid's mouth moments later and landed on the floor beneath them. Snake didn't care anymore. All thoughts were blocked out, all noises completely blotted, his vision focused on the blonde man in front of him with the blood on his chest. Left, right, left, right- Snake struck out blindly, punching his face, his chest, even his throat once or twice.

Liquid was given no time to react, gasping for air and nearly slipping over the edge of the hulking machine. He fell backwards and found himself lying in a small puddle of blood.

His own blood.

Snake looked down at him, gasping for air. "Bas…bastard…" he growled through his teeth.

"You're the one beating on me," Liquid laughed.

The urge was enough. Snake landed a foot in his stomach and grunted as he watched Liquid slip off the edge of REX, his eyes widening in shock. He opened his mouth and let out a drawn-out scream. "Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!"

The soldier just watched him fall, looking down at the blonde and glancing back at his hands. He wanted to shudder, to take away the sight of blood on his own hands. But he knew he couldn't. This had been his own doing. He knew it was okay, though- it had been okay to kill the man responsible for all of this. His brother, Liquid Snake.

He only knew the blood of retaliation for Liquid's killings would not only stain his hands.

* * *

**O.O HA! I have my signature on here. Liquid and Snake... boy, what the hell was I thinking...?**


End file.
